Moedergodin
De Moedergodin is de aanduiding dat het opperwezen of een belangrijke godheid vrouwelijk is. Voor de meesten van ons die met een monotheïstische religieuze opvatting vertrouwd zijn, lijkt het vanzelfsprekend om het opperwezen ‘God de Vader’ te noemen. Beschouwt men echter de ‘''grote geschiedenis der mensheid''’, dan blijkt het opperwezen ook vaak ‘God de Moeder’ te zijn, of 'Moeder van God', of ‘''de Moedergodin''’. Er zijn heel wat sporen en restanten van deze cultus, vooral uit het Neolithicum tot 7.000 jaar geleden, wijzend op een matriarchale samenleving, waar het hoogste principe, opperste symbool van vruchtbaarheid of scheppingskracht, als vrouwelijk werd gezien. Ook bepaalde mysteriecultussen zouden teruggrijpen op deze traditie. right|200px|De Venus van Laussel Historische aanwijzingen In Çatal Hüyük, ten noorden van het Taurusgebergte in een vruchtbare landbouwstreek (taurus = stier, symbool van vruchtbaarheid) in zuid-Anatolië, werd een neolithische stad opgegraven 13 ha groot met 11 tot 15 bouwlagen. Daar vond men een tempelruimte vermoedelijk gewijd aan de moedergodin. De ruimte was versierd met stierenkoppen. Men vond ook op muren geschilderde motieven met voorstellingen van de levensboom en de levensbron, motieven die nu nog bij het tapijtweven worden gebruikt. In graftomben vond men gepolijste spiegels van obsidiaan afkomstig van het nabije vulkanische gebergte. thumb|De [[neolithicum|neolitische Slapende dame van Malta, Ħal Saflieni Hypogeum]] Opvallend, in dergelijke opgravingsplaatsen, is de aanwezigheid van talloze kleine vrouwenfiguurtjes met de symbolen van de vrouwelijke vruchtbaarheid prominent aanwezig. Ze zijn dan ook meer dan vermoedelijk vruchtbaarheidssymbolen. Oorspronkelijk waren ze gepolychromeerd met rode oker. Het zijn alle kleine beeldjes ongeveer 8-11 cm groot uitzonderlijk tot 50 cm, uit ivoor, steen of klei. Men treft ze op meerdere plaatsen in de wereld aan. Onder tempelfundamenten vindt men ze vaak als votiefoffers, eventueel samen met stierenhorens. Het oudste gevonden beeldje is gemaakt van terracotta gebakken op 800 °C en zou dateren uit 16.000 v.Chr. thumb|185px|left|[[Venus van Willendorf (Oostenrijk ca 22.000 v.Chr.)]]Veel van die figuurtjes blijken kapotgeslagen. Ze werden ook massaal in bronnen geworpen, mogelijk als ritueel. In de Indusvallei heeft men bij opgravingen in Lothal vele dergelijke beeldjes teruggevonden waarvan men vermoedt dat ze tot de Indusbeschaving behoren. Ook in Europa zijn er prehistorische vindplaatsen met aanwijzingen aangaande een moedergodincultus. Dit is het geval in het Franse Laussel waar de fameuze Venus van Laussel in reliëf staat afgebeeld (zie figuur hierboven). De hoorn wordt gezien als verwijzend naar het mannelijk element van vruchtbaarheid (ram, stier) en naar de maan (13 inkepingen). Recenter zijn ook in Duitsland 7.000 jaar oude monumenten ontdekt. Grotten en bronnen werden vaak geassocieerd met de verering van de Moedergodin; dit is ook het geval voor heilige bomen en wouden die gewijd zijn onder meer aan Inanna of Diana. De eredienst aan de godin werd vermoedelijk steeds door priesteressen uitgevoerd, eventueel geassisteerd door mannen. Op een sarcofaag uit Kreta vindt men afbeeldingen van vrouwen die offerrituelen uitvoeren met de hulp van mannelijke ondergeschikten. Op de zelfde sarcofaag staan twee pilasters met dubbele-bijlmotief (labrys), een symbool van de levenscyclus. (Omstreeks 1800 v.Chr. had de Egyptische farao een tempelcomplex waarvan de naam klinkt als ‘labyrint’). Aan de Eufraat in Syrië werd een paleis opgegraven met een zelfde grondplan als het paleis van Knossos en dat door zijn complexiteit op een labyrint lijkt. Ook daar werd (in zaal 132) een moedergodinfiguur gevonden, evenals fresco’s met voorstellingen van vrouwen die rituelen en stierenspelen uitvoeren. Associaties en attributen Pilasters thumb|150px|right|Pilaster, stille getuige in hedendaagse kerk, met vruchtbaarheidssymboliek De symboliek van een alleenstaand zuiltje of pilaster, als axis mundi, zou ontleend zijn aan de stalagmieten en stalactieten die in grotten vaak tot zuilen aan elkaar groeien. Veel van de oorspronkelijke cultussen zouden in grotten hebben plaatsgevonden, waar initiatierituelen voor de jonge vrouwen werden voltrokken. Het alleenstaand pilaster werd oorspronkelijk als symbool voor de Moedergodin gebruikt. Later zou het als sokkel voor beelden gaan dienen. Op zichzelf staand kan het ook als fallussymbool worden beschouwd ten teken van vruchtbaarheid. Om die vruchtbaarheidssymboliek nog te versterken kan het omwonden zijn door een symbolische oerslang, teken van kosmische (vrouwelijke) energie. Men treft gedraaide zwarte zuilen vaak ook nog in katholieke kerken aan. Dergelijke kleine zuilen kwamen veelvuldig voor in Kanaänitisch gebied en heetten daar asherah. Het woord werd altijd met kleine letter geschreven in tegenstelling tot de naam van de Moedergodin zelf aldaar, Asherah. 200px|thumb|left|[[Mykene: de Leeuwenpoort: een Leeuwinnenpoort...]] Het pilastersymbool werd in de oudheid vaak geflankeerd door twee leeuwinnen, panters of andere katachtigen, zoals boven de 'Leeuwenpoort' in Mykene, die overigens een Leeuwinnenpoort is. De kat en katachtigen worden zeer vaak als dier met de Moedergodin geassocieerd. Zo rijdt bijvoorbeeld Freya in een wagen door katten getrokken. Maansikkel en maanfasen Omdat de Moedergodin de volledige cyclus van het leven beheert, is ook het symbool van de maansikkel met haar geassocieerd. Tot op vandaag ziet men in sommige katholieke kerken nog beelden staan van een Mariafiguur met een blauwe mantel met sterren bekleed (symbool van de heerschappij over de kosmische ruimte) en steunend op een grote maansikkel, ten teken van heerschappij over de tijd. Een sterrenkroon geeft dan nog eens de uitdrukkelijke symboliek van volledige heerschappij weer over de oneindige cyclus van tijd en ruimte. Zeer vaak verschijnt de Moedergodin ook in drie aan elkaar verwante vormen, bijvoorbeeld als jonge vruchtbare vrouw, als rijpe vrouw en als oude vrouw, die met opeenvolgende maanfasen worden vereenzelvigd. Zo'n typische triade verwijst dan naar het scheppende, in stand houdende en vernietigende aspect van de oermoeder. Slang Aspecten die de slang als uiterst geschikt voor symbolische beeldvorming maken zijn haar levendigheid, haar vruchtbaarheid, de levensfasen die ze telkens doormaakt bij het vervellen, de respectabele ouderdom die sommige slangen kunnen halen, de mysterieuze vaak hypnotiserende aanblik, het stille gesis, de flitsende uitval. Dit zijn blijkbaar eigenschappen die de mens van oudsher ook toekent aan de oerkracht van het leven waaruit de hele kosmos ontstaat. De oerslang is dan ook een van de meest eenvoudige weergaven van wat men als een goddelijk principe erkent, het eerste gegeven van levende scheppingskracht naar aloude wijsheid, waarvan de hele natuur doordrongen lijkt te zijn. Afbeeldingen en voorstellingen van deze gigantische oerslang zijn er in vele vormen en soorten op alle continenten, en worden bepaald door de fantasie en de plaatselijke omstandigheden van de volkeren die er uitdrukking aan geven. thumb|200px|Aanroeping van Moeder Aarde, [[Medicina Antiqua, dertiende eeuw]] Vaak wordt de slang of een draakfiguur geassocieerd met de oerwateren, de toestand van de kosmos vooraleer deze werkelijk vorm aannam en onderscheiden levende wezens ging voortbrengen. Men ontmoet deze oeroude wijze slang als de godheid Ka in de Vedische religie. In recentere tijden treedt ze ook op in het Jungle boek-verhaal van Mowgli. Een grote slang die in haar eigen staart bijt geldt als symbool voor de eeuwige cyclus van ontstaan, instandhouding en vergaan van het hele universum van Oerknal tot Eindkrak. Men ziet een dergelijke oerslang bijvoorbeeld rondom het beeld van de dansende Shiva, zelf een in aanleg hermafrodiete godheid, daar waar de slang altijd als vrouwelijk wordt beschouwd. Vogels zoals gieren en arenden Aan de andere kant zijn ook gieren en arenden met de Moedergodincultus verbonden. In Çatal Hüyük is een afbeelding van een grote barende vrouw ontdekt als een soort stucwerk aan een muur. Daarin zijn materialen van dieren verwerkt, waaronder de hoorns van stieren en rammen, maar ook de snavels van gieren, waarmee de tepels van de in de wand gemodelleerde borsten van grote vrouwenfiguren worden weergegeven. Het is namelijk zo dat de Moedergodin zowel voor het begin als voor het einde van alle leven staat. In die laatste hoedanigheid kan zij soms verschrikkelijke verschijningsvormen aannemen, zoals de Indische godin Kali, die de tegenhangster is van Parvati, de scheppende natuur. Men gaat ervan uit dat in een vroeg stadium van deze cultus de doden aan de gieren werden overgelaten om ontbeend te worden, waarna de beenderen werden in huis begraven, zoals in Çatal Hüyük is vastgesteld. Daar liggen zij onder een verhoogd podium, dat ook als bedledikant of divanruimte kan hebben dienst gedaan. De gier is ook het Egyptische pictogram Mut dat tegelijk voor gier en voor moeder staat. Katachtigen Bepaalde dieren worden afhankelijk van de streek bij voorkeur met de Moedergodin geassocieerd. Dit zijn vaak katachtigen zoals de panter, de luipaard en de leeuw, symbolen van de woestheid en vernietigingskracht van de natuur, maar tegelijk ook van intelligentie en toegewijde moederliefde. De Ain ‘Dara tempel in Syrië, die dateert uit 10de en 9de eeuw v.Chr, was gewijd aan de Semitische godin van de vruchtbaarheid Ishtar. Het onderste deel van de tempelmuren is gereconstrueerd. Vier leeuwen flankeerden beiderzijds de tempelingang. Een fries met in bas-reliëf uitgevoerde leeuwen en gevleugelde sfinxen loopt over de vier tempelmuren. De voornaamste archeologische vondsten ter plaatse zijn grote beelden van leeuwen uitgevoerd in zwarte basaltsteen. De leeuw wordt samen met de godin Ishtar afgebeeld in Mesopotamië en in Syrië. Omdat in Egypte geen luipaarden voorkomen, is daar de leeuwin, de fervente verdedigster van haar welpen, die als voorbeeld geldt voor het moederlijk gezag. Toch is er in de Nijldelta reeds vroeg een associatie met de Moedergodin Bastet, die als kat wordt afgebeeld. De Germaanse godin Freya reisde in een wagen getrokken door grote boskatten. thumb|250px|left|moedergodin van [[Çatal Hüyük, museum Anatolische beschavingen, Ankara]] Vaak wordt de Moedergodin afgebeeld zittend op een troon, waarvan de armsteunen wilde dieren zijn, vaak leeuwen of leeuwinnen. Zie bijgaande illustratie: moedergodin van Çatal Hüyük. Dit symbool wijst op haar macht over de wilde natuur. Het is tegelijk een herinnering aan het feit dat onder haar cultus het fokken van huisdieren voor het eerst tot stand kwam. Runderen en stieren thumb|250px|Istharpoort in het Pergamonmuseum in Berlijn Ook de koe wordt vanwege haar zachte aard en haar vruchtbaarheid met de Moedergodin geassocieerd. In het Egyptisch museum in Caïro is er een beeld van Amenhotep II naast een reusachtige koe die de godin Hathor voorstelt.The american university in Cairo press:The illustrated guide to the Egyptian museum p.150 De cultus van het gouden kalf behoorde eveneens tot deze van de Moedergodin. In later tijden wordt de stier met de Moedergodincultus geassocieerd, omdat deze vaak als offer aan de Godin werd aangeboden. Als teken van mannelijke kracht en vruchtbaarheid stond hij symbool voor patriarchale samenlevingsvormen. Volgens sommige auteurs zijn de protuberanties aan het beeld van Artemis van Efeze bevestigd testikels van stieren die aan de godin werden geofferd, in ruil voor het leven van de gemaal en koning voor een jaar, die telkens door de hogepriesteres in naam van de godin werd uitgekozen. In nog oudere tijden was er sprake van mensenoffers, waarbij deze koning jaarlijks zelf werd geofferd. Mythen zoals die van Attis en Adonis zouden aan deze praktijk appelleren en aan het verdriet van de heersende koningin. De stierendansen in de Minoïsche cultuurwereld wijzen niet alleen op verwantschap tussen Anatolië en het oude Kreta, maar passen ook in dezelfde cultus. Bovendien gaan sommige auteurs ervan uit dat deze cultus typerend was voor een matriarchale samenleving die op Kreta aan de Minoïsche cultuur voorafgegaan zou zijn en waar het Kretenzische rijk werd beheerd door een koningin. De stier wordt veelvuldig afgebeeld op de Ishtar poort uit het Babylon van Nebuchadnezzar II. Deze poort werd gereconstrueerd in het Pergamonmuseum in Berlijn.Marzahn J. The Isthar Gate. Verlag Phillip von Zabern, Mainz p.24-27 Moeder Aarde of Moeder Natuur Moeder Aarde is een motief dat in veel mythologieën terugkeert, vaak ook Moeder Natuur genoemd. Het gaat dan om de vruchtbaarheidsgodin bij uitstek, die de vruchtbare aarde of de aard van de vruchtbaarheid, de natuur, zelf incarneert. Ze is dan ook altijd de moeder van de andere goden, en wordt als zodanig ook aangezien als de patrones van het moederschap. Deze originele visie stamt uit de vaststelling dat de aardse natuur al het leven in haar schoot draagt, voedt en ondersteunt, en weer opbergt als het vergaat. Zij draagt in een bepaalde visie zelfs de hemel. left|Isis en Horos Van sommige Zwarte Madonna's gelooft men dat ze van oude beeltenissen van Moeder Aarde afstammen, wier partner de maan was die erboven stond, zoals de schijf op het kapsel van Isis die tegelijk de volle maan en de vruchtbaarmakende zon verzinnebeeldt. Nadat de Maagd Maria Moeder Aarde van haar troon gestoten had, werd de maan onder haar voeten geplaatst, als een dunne sikkel. De Rigveda noemt de vrouwelijke scheppingskracht Mahimata (R.V. 1.164.33), wat letterlijk vertaald Moeder Aarde betekent. Mama Pacha was de godin van de aarde en de vruchtbaarheid in de Incamythologie. De Inca's zagen haar als de moeder van Pachacamac en ze werd geëerd in al haar natuurvormen, zoals bergen, rotsen en andere. In de tijd van de Romeinen werd het epitheton "Terra Mater" gegeven aan de godin van de veel oudere cultus Tellus, die met die van de Griekse Gaea en de Frygische Cybele was gelijkgesteld. In de Germaanse mythologie waren de oorspronkelijke godheden de Wanen. Dit is een geslacht van aardse vruchtbaarheidsgoden, dat pas later ten dele werd geïntegreerd met de generatie atmosferische goden, de Asen, maar dat waarschijnlijk tot een veel oudere cultus teruggaat. In die cultus waren vooral Alven als diverse natuurkrachten aan de macht. Hun rijk, Alfheim werd volgens de mythen ondergeschikt gemaakt aan Freyr, zelf een van de Wanen, en van hermafrodiete natuur (zijn wederhelft of tweelingzus wordt Freya genoemd). Het was duidelijk een god(in) met een vruchtbaarheidscultus. Naamveranderingen Er bestaat geen twijfel dat veel antieke culturen er cultussen op nahielden van vrouwelijke godheden, heersende principes of krachten, die overeenstemmen met wat de moderne opvatting van een "Moedergodin" is. Bij die cultussen heeft de moedergodin in de lange loop van de geschiedenis vele namen gekregen en is zij op vele plaatsen ook nog eens vaak van naam veranderd. De meeste van deze namen waren slechts epitheta, die voor ons vaak hun betekenis hebben verloren, maar die op een geheel eigen wijze naar het moedergodinconcept verwezen. Bij de opgravingen van de oudste sites zoals in het Anatolische Çatal Hüyük (hüyük is in Anatolië hetzelfde als tell meer zuidelijk in de Levant) zijn er geen geschreven documenten. Er is dan ook geen kennis over de originele naam. Maar zodra er schrift is ingetreden in de geschiedenis van de Oudheid zijn er ook teksten en inscripties waaruit vele series namen tevoorschijn komen. De epitheta (titels of ondertitels) geven de oorsprong aan. Bv. Demeter Chtonia, d.i. Isis geassocieerd met de aarde. Of bijvoorbeeld Maria ‘Stella Maris’. (Isis was ook de grote beschermster der zeelieden; Rome was voor 1/3 afhankelijk van Egypte voor voedselinvoer per schip, en de cultussen voeren mee: in het religieus erg tolerante Rome was er zowel de cultus van Isis als de cultus van Kubele). De oude Egyptenaren zetten een ‘naamplaatje’ onderaan het beeld, met aanduiding van de naam in beeldschrift. Zo staat bijvoorbeeld de hiëroglief met stilering van een troon altijd voor aseth of Isis en betekent: de ‘machtige’. Men ziet eveneens hoe het aantal godinnen met de tijd weer afneemt, gepaard aan het afnemen van de invloed van de Moedergodincultus. Egypte De Moedergodin is bij de Egyptenaren terug te vinden als Isis, Hathor ("moeder van de moeders" en "moeder van de goden" genoemd), Sechmet is de verschrikkelijke vorm van deze laatste... Isis was zwart van huid. Het is de oergodin als vertegenwoordigster van de jaarlijks terugkerende vruchtbaarheid die vanuit het zuiden komt door middel van het wassende Nijlwater. De Nijl was het laagst in het voorjaar als Sirius nog net niet te zien was. Omdat veel dieren dan bij plassen komen drinken, verschijnen daar roofdieren zoals de leeuwen. De leeuwin is dan ook als dier geassocieerd met deze godheid. Maar tegelijk wordt haar goede aard gesymboliseerd door de koe. Soms wordt de godin zelfs voorgesteld met een koeienkop als hoofd. Auteurs als Plutarchus en Strabo rapporteren over de Egyptische mythologie. Isis wordt er genoemd als ‘''Moeder van het Al''’, ‘''Moeder van de Wereld''’, ‘''Moeder van alle Goden''’. De Isiscultus werd later in het Romeinse rijk verspreid en liet haar invloed gelden in het christendom. De verering van Zwarte Madonnas zou een late uitloper zijn van de Isiscultus. Algemeen zijn er dus veel hypostasen en epifanieën van diezelfde "energie" die als de Moedergodin wordt aangeduid. Tientallen diviniteiten raken mettertijd samengevat in een enkele. Hathor en Isis zijn daar voorbeelden van. Anatolië De bouwers van Çatal Hüyük in Anatolië waren mogelijk de voorouders van de Hattiërs. Referenties naar hen situeren dit volk vanaf 3000 v.Chr. in Anatolië, overal verspreid levend. Ook van hen zijn geen rechtstreekse geschriften overgeleverd, maar wel via de latere inwijkelingen, de Hettieten, die de cultuur en cultus van de Hattiërs aanvankelijk voor een groot deel overnamen. Zij refereren naar een Moedergodin Wurushemu die door de autochtone bevolking werd vereerd. Later, toen het Hettitisch koninkrijk werd gevestigd is de status van deze moedergodin verschoven naar die van godin van de onderwereld. De cultus is echter doorgegaan en duikt op zeker moment weer op als de cultus van Cybele. Uit de oorspronkelijke Hattische religie zijn ook godinnennamen overgenomen als HannaHanna, Hepat, Kupapa en de grote Zonnengodin van Arinna. In diverse teksten werd de godin eenvoudig als "De Troon" aangeduid. Dit is een titel die overeenkomt met vroege verwijzingen naar Isis in het Oude Egypte. Sumerië en Mesopotamië Rond 5000-4500 v.Chr. vindt men in de antieke culturen ten oosten van Anatolië Tiamat in de Sumerische mythologie, Ishtar in Akkad, haar tegenhangster Inanna (2.500 v.Chr.), evenals Ninsun of Ninhursag in de Mesopotamische mythologie, Astarte in Assyrië, en Asherah in Kanaan. In deze streken zijn katachtigen zoals panters met de godin geassocieerd. Moedergodin in Soemerië rond 3500 v.Chr. is Nanu of Namu (Nan Mu, een oeroceaan waaruit het land wordt geboren), die later door Inanna wordt vervangen. Kanaän thumb|250px|Ashtoret In het voormalige Kanaän hebben archeologen pilasters opgegraven die er veelvuldig voorkwamen met betrekking tot de moedergodincultus en asherah werden genoemd. Asherah was dan ook geruime tijd de naam van de Godin. Zij werd er in bepaalde gebieden en plaatsen ook Ashtoreth, Astarte, Attoret, Anath of gewoon Elat of Baälat (beide woorden betekenen Godin of heerseres) genoemd. Dit was in bijbelse tijden de voornaamste godheid die een cultus had in Tyrus, Sidon, Ascalon, Beth Anath, Aphaca, Byblos en Ashtoreth Karnaim. J. Hastings zei over deze godheid: Deze godin was de oppergodheid van de Semieten in hun primitieve matriarchale organisatie stadium. Zij was analoog aan de menselijke matriarch, vrij in haar liefde, de vruchtbare moeder van de stam en de leider daarvan in vrede en oorlog.J. Hastings, Dictionary of the Bible, 1900 Volgens de Bijbel werd ook in Jeruzalem deze Hebreeuwse godin aanvankelijk en ook in latere tijden met regelmatige tussenpozen opnieuw vereerd (Jeremia 44:15-19). Ashtoreth werd in de latere geschriften systematisch samen met haar gemaal Baäl (wat in feite heerser betekent) genoemd. In het oorspronkelijk matriarchaal systeem ontleende deze tijdelijke 'koning' zijn macht aan de hogepriesteres die hem voor een jaar aan haar zijde wenste, maar die zelf de tempel met alle bijhorende landerijen, bezittingen, hoven, schatten, handelsbetrekkingen enzovoort beheerde, en waar ook zoals in Egypte de toewijzing van uit te voeren werken gebeurde. De koningin verzekerde zich zo tevens van een geschikte opvolgster. Griekse en Romeinse mythologie Oorspronkelijk werd rond het 20e eeuw v.Chr. Cybele vereerd in de regio van de Egeïsche Zee, Anatolië en het Nabije Oosten. In het antieke Griekenland wordt zij als Rhea of Gaia vereerd, maar later als Afrodite. Bij de Romeinen is Demeter Moeder Aarde (een combinatie van 'De' wat een variant is op 'Ge' of 'Gaia' en 'Meter', moeder)' en is er ook de godin Diana met een geheel eigen geheime cultus, als deelaspect. De Romeinen vereerden Cybele als ''Magna Mater deorum Idaea'' (op deze verering wordt thans teruggegrepen door de recente Wicca in de vorm van een Grote Moedergodincultus). right|thumb|200px|Reliëf van Demeter in [[Pompeii]] De twaalf Olympische godinnen uit het klassieke Griekenland hadden vaak het karakter van een moedergodin of attributen ervan, zoals Hera en Demeter. Een Minoïsche godin, Potnia Theron, meesteres der dieren, schijnt later veel van haar attributen aan Artemis van Efese te hebben verleend, die een geheime cultus in Epheseus had, in het Artemisium. Volgens een legende zou Maria daar overleden zijn. De archaïsche godin (Kybele) die in Epheseus werd vereerd had een beeld dat met ronde protuberanties was versierd, die afwisselend werden beschreven als veelvuldige borsten of als testikels van stieren. Zij werd later met Artemis gelijkgesteld, en was waarschijnlijk eveneens een versie van de Moedergodin. Zowel in Athene (waar zij met Artemis werd gelijkgesteld) als in het antieke Rome bleef parallel ook de oude Egyptische cultus van de godin Isis lange tijd bestaan. Omdat Isis veel door over zee reizende volken werd vereerd was een epitheton van haar Stella Maris (Sterre der Zee). Europese mythologieën Ierse literatuur noemt de meest geliefde generatie goden van de Kelten die van "het volk van Danu" (Tuatha Dé Danann). Danu wordt door sommigen gezien als een andere naam voor de Keltische godin Anu, verwant met Black Annis en Annea, de "Grote Koningin". Ook Brigid is samen met haar twee zusters een Keltische Godentrias van de Moedergodin. Vaak wordt een Moedergodin met drie gezichten afgebeeld, een voor elke maanstand, waarbij nieuwe maan evenwel ontbreekt (als onzichtbaar). Dan is er ook nog de later tot heks verketterde Gallische scheppergodin Cailleach ("Oude Vrouw" in Schots Gaelic), die in de grote kosmische ketel roert. In Nederland, België en Duitsland werd tot in de eerste eeuwen van onze tijdrekening Nehalennia vereerd. De cultus roept nog veel vraagtekens op. De naam Nehalennia zou door de Romeinen zijn gegeven. Zij wordt meestal afgebeeld zittend op een troon met vruchten of appels op haar schoot en een mand vruchten links van haar, die begrepen kunnen worden als symbool van vruchtbaarheid of vergankelijkheid, en met rechts van haar een hond. Een gelijklopende cultus was die van Epona, een paardgodin die afgebeeld wordt met een hondje op schoot. De hond is wel vaker symbool van een moedergodincultus (zoals die van Isis) en wordt geassocieerd met de ster Sirius, verwijzend naar het tijdsverloop en de tijd om opnieuw te zaaien.Ook Epona met een hondje op haar schoot In Europa zijn er verder de vruchtbaarheidscultussen rond een godin uit de Bronstijd die nadien onder Romeinse invloed Nerthus genoemd werd. In Scandinavië werd Njörd de vermannelijkte tegenpool van Jörd (Aarde). Freyr en Freya zijn waarschijnlijk de opvolgers van die cultus. Zoals alle goden die tot de categorie van de Wanen horen, zijn het vruchtbaarheidskrachten. Maar ook de echtgenote van de latere oppergod, de godin Frigg, die eveneens in de oorspronkelijke Noord-Europese en Germaanse mythologie thuis hoort, is een vruchtbaarheidsgodin. Zelfs Yggdrasil, de oorspronkelijke levensboom, wordt vaak in termen van de Moedergodin gezien . En de moeder van Grendl uit de Oudengelse sage Beowulf zou kunnen teruggaan op een godin uit de Oudnoordse mythologie . De Germaanse Kelten hadden de gewoonte om de godin in processie rond de velden te dragen om op die manier de vruchtbaarheid af te smeken . Hetzelfde ritueel bestond in de cultus van Cybele. De Mariacultus in Europa zou zijn ontstaan in aansluiting op deze voorchristelijke rituelen. Deze inculturatie zou de overgang van het heidense geloof naar de nieuwe religie vergemakkelijkt hebben, zodat de kerstening vanuit het zuiden geleidelijk kon doorzetten en zich verspreiden over het hele Europese continent. Hindoeïsme In de context van het Hindoeïsme kan het spoor van de cultus van de Moedergodin worden teruggevolgd tot bij de eerste Vedische cultuur, en mogelijk daarvoor. De Rigveda noemt de vrouwelijke goddelijke macht Mahimata (R.V. 1.164.33), wat letterlijk Moeder Aarde betekent. Zij wordt in de Vedische literatuur regelmatig als Viraj aangeduid, de universele moeder, met de naam Aditi, de moeder van de goden, en ook als Ambhrini, de eniggeborene van de Oeroceaan. thumb|200px|[[Durga (op Dawon) doodt de asura Mahisha, de godin heeft vele wapens, een derde oog en een meditatieve glimlach]] Durga, de vrouw van Shiva, is een woeste oorlogsgodin, die de krachtige beschermende aard van de moedernatuur vertegenwoordigt. Zij wordt rijdend op Dawon (een leeuw of tijger) afgebeeld. Een incarnatie van Durga is Kali, de verschrikkelijke dochter die uit haar voorhoofd ontsproot tijdens oorlog (als het middel om Durga's aartsvijand Mahishasura te verslaan). Durga en haar incarnaties worden vooral in Bengalen vereerd. thumb|left|200px|Shiva en Uma (14e eeuw) Vandaag de dag wordt Devi in vele vormen beschouwd als de vertegenwoordiging van de creatieve kracht in de wereld die als Maya en prakriti de goddelijke bestaansbasis in zelfprojectie als de kosmos vastlegt. Zij is niet zomaar 'de Aarde', ook al wordt ook dat facet vertegenwoordigd, namelijk door Parvati (een voorgaande incarnatie van Durga). Al deze vrouwelijke Hindoe entiteiten worden aanzien als vele gezichten van dezelfde vrouwelijke Godheid. Shaktisme De vorm van het Hindoeïsme die als Shaktisme wordt aangeduid is sterk verwant met de Vedanta, met Samkhya en met Tantra filosofie. Het is uiteindelijk monistisch, al is er een rijke traditie van bhakti yoga mee verbonden. De vrouwelijke energie (Shakti) wordt beschouwd als de drijvende kracht achter alle actie en existentie in de fenomenale wereld of kosmos. De kosmos zelf is Brahman, het concept van het onveranderlijk, oneindig immanente en transcendente, dat als goddelijke oergrond van al het zijnde wordt gezien, de "wereldziel". Mannelijke potentialiteit wordt geactualiseerd door vrouwelijke dynamiek, vertegenwoordigd in veelvuldige godinnen, die uiteindelijk met een enkele overeenstemmen. De hoeksteentekst is de Devi Mahatmya. Deze combineert oude Vedische theologieën, opkomende Upanishadische filosofieën en zich ontwikkelende Tantrische culturen in een lofexegese van Shakti religie. Demonen van ego, onwetendheid en begeerte binden de ziel in de maya illusie (eveneens alternatief etherisch of belichaamd) en het is Moeder Maya, de shakti zelf, die de individuele binding kan lossen. De immanente moeder, Devi, wordt voor dit doel het object van aandacht met intense liefde en zelfoplossende concentratie. Men poogt daarbij de shakta (zoals een Shakti aanbidder soms wordt aangeduid) op de ware onderliggende realiteit van tijd, ruimte en oorzakelijkheid te focussen, en daardoor Moksha, bevrijding van de karma cyclus van Samsara te bereiken. Recenter uitvloeisels van de Moedergodincultus In de Walpurgisnacht (30 april- 1 mei) is er het Keltische Beltain feest als tegenhanger van Samhain (dat nu Halloween is genoemd). In deze nachten zijn de 'heksen' actief. Die feesten stammen van de cultus van de moedergodin, zij die leven en vruchtbaarheid schenkt in de lente en het omgekeerde in de herfst. De cyclus is belangrijk in die cultus, vooral de maancyclus met zijn 14 dagen op en 14 dagen af (er zijn oude tempels met een ceremoniële trap met zoveel treden). Zij is dus ook de godin van de tijdmeting, de mensura (mensa in het Latijn = maand, la mesure in het Frans = de maat). Daarom wordt de moedergodin vaak met een maansikkel afgebeeld. Deze is dan weer sterk verwant aan de hoorn, al dan niet dubbel. In Valkenburg aan de Geul wordt nog elk jaar op 30 april een Meikoningin uitgeroepen, die de hele maand mei over de stad zal heersen. Dit gaat gepaard met andere festiviteiten van het vieren van de Meimaand, zoals het stelen ('klauwen') en planten van de mei-den. Vruchtbaarheid en landbouw Vrouwen zouden historisch ook de uitvindsters van de landbouw zijn (vooral de horticultuur). Dit feit wordt bijvoorbeeld herdacht in de mythe rond Demeter en Triptolemos in de mysteriecultus van Eleusis. thumb|right|250px|Demeter schenkt aan [[Triptolemos een graanhalm: symbool voor de mensheid die de landbouw leert...]] Terwijl in de oertijden de mannen op gevaarlijke beesten zoals mammoets joegen, hielden de vrouwen de kinderen op veilige afstand en experimenteerden intussen wat met eetbaarheid van bessen, granen, groenten en wortels en met het gebruik van kruiden. Zij verwierven daardoor hogere kennis dan de mannen, onder meer de kruidenkennis en kennis van geneeskunde, die zij door de eeuwen toepasten, bewaarden en overleverden van moeder op dochter, zoals dat vandaag de dag nog steeds gebeurt (bijvoorbeeld bij de Kopten en de Moslims). Ze gingen zelf ook granen en planten selecteren en telen. Zo bracht de vrouw 2,5 maal zoveel calorieën in het huishouden als de man. Daarom ging men zich toen verder op die landbouw toeleggen. Vruchtbaarheid en afstemming op seizoens- en maancyclus waren daarbij belangrijk, en ze leerden zo ook het weer te voorzien. Dat alles gaf de vrouw een hoog aanzien als moeder en als leidster van de clan, en het hoogste natuurprincipe werd dan ook vanzelfsprekend als moedergodin vereerd: Moeder Natuur. En die kreeg mettertijd overal allerlei namen, natuurlijk. Toen de landbouw zwaardere arbeid vergde door invoer van de ploeg, kwam de mannelijke kracht opnieuw in opmars in de beschaving. Bovendien moesten er veel kinderen komen om mee te helpen. En zo raakte de vrouw door allerlei beslommeringen sociaal steeds meer op de achtergrond en moest haar vanouds gegroeide leiderschap over de clans steeds vaker en langer afstaan aan mannen. De komst van overheersers en klimaatswijziging had tegenslagen en voedselschaarste tot gevolg, ook in de rijke landbouwgebieden van de Soemeriërs rond Eufraat en Tigris. Het deed veetelers, Bedoeïenen, als economische vluchtelingen naar de vruchtbare valleien uitwijken. Ze kwamen in de landbouwgebieden terecht, mede aangetrokken door de rijkdommen ter plaatse. Ze spraken een Semitische taal. Nomadische volkeren zijn sterke handelaars. Ze volgden vaak de oude handelsroutes (die al 40.000 tot 60.000 jaar blijken te bestaan). In Soemerië verwierven ze de macht en stichtten er een koninkrijk. Bij veetelers was het vrouwelijke ondergeschikt. Vrouwelijke exemplaren waren er in hun kudden genoeg, maar een rasram of een rasstier, zo was er maar één en die was daarom voor hen kostbaarder. Het deed hen ook geloven dat vruchtbaarheid een mannelijke zaak was. Deze ruwe veetelers hadden minder cultuur, gebruikten gemakkelijk geweld, misschien ook om de kudden in bedwang te houden. De vrouw werd van haar macht beroofd en tenslotte onderdrukt en zo vervaagde ook de cultus van de moedergodin, die vervangen werd door die van een vadergod, of daaraan minstens ondergeschikt gemaakt. Maar door alle millennia heen zijn er tekenen dat de cultus van de moedergodin nog in vele vormen wordt voortgezet. Noten Literatuur James Mellaart en Marija Gimbutas, twee archeologen die zich sterk met het documenteren van de cultus rond de moedergodin hebben beziggehouden, gaan ervan uit dat er een vredig welvarend 'Oud Europa' zonder geweld en oorlog is geweest onder leiding van de vrouw en de cultus van de moedergodin, lang voor dit door de Indo-Arische cultuur werd onder de voet gelopen en ook hier nieuwe, vooral mannelijke, goden hun intrede deden. * , (1890), The Golden Bough - A Study in Magic and Religion, Penguin Classics, Nederlandse vertaling (selectie): ‘De Gouden Tak’ (herdruk 2008) * (1989) The Language of the Goddess, Thames & Hudson, Londen * (1991) The Civilization of the Goddess * (1997) De moord op de moedergodin, Pelckmans, Kapellen * Iside, il mistero, la magia, Milaan, 1997 * The Goddess and the Bull, Free Press, 2005. * & The myth of the Godess – evolution of an image, Ankara, Penguin Books, 1991 * en . Warrior Women: An Archaeologist's Search for History's Hidden Heroines, (2002), Warner Books ISBN 0-446-67983-6, ISBN 978-0-446-67983-1 * : The Oldest Europeans. A.J. Place (2006). ISBN 980-6898-00-1 * (1995, 1997) Amours et fureurs de la Lointaine - Clefs pour la compréhension de symboles egyptiens, Ed. Stock-Pernoud, Paris * Dieux et hommes en Egypte - 3000 av.J.-C. - 395 apr.J.-C., Arman Colin, Parijs 1991 * Women in Prehistory, British Museum Press, Londen 1989 * Anatolia land of Mother Goddess (1988), Hitit publication Ankara, ISBN 975-7521-02-7. * Ancient Goddesses - The Myths and the Evidence, Britisch Museum Press, Londen 1998 * Mythos, Glaube und Geschichte, Patmos Verlag, Düsseldorf 1998 * The White Goddess A historical grammar of poetic myth (1961), Faber and Faber, London-Boston, ISBN 0-571-06961-4 * The Godess, Power, Sexuality and the Feminine Divine, (1997) Duncan Baird Publishers Londen ISBN 1-900131-99-4 * Catal Huyuk: A Neolithic Town in Anatolia. McGraw-Hill 1967. * . (1991). The Great Mother. Bollingen; Repr/7th edition. Princeton University Press, Princeton, NJ. ISBN 0-691-01780-8. * The Hebrew Goddess (1967), derde editie (1990) Wayne State University Press, ISBN 0-8143-2271-9 * , (1998), Listen to her voice - Women of the Hebrew Bible, Chronicle Books, San Francisco, ISBN 0-8118-1895-0 (hc) * Religion of the Semites (1894) * Allah houdt niet van vrouwen, Houtekiet, (2007) ISBN 978-90-5240-958-0 * , Eens was God als Vrouw belichaamd. De onderdrukking van de riten van de vrouw, Katwijk, 1979. * The Woman's Encyclopedia of Myths and Secrets (1986), Harper & Row, Londen, ISBN 0-06-250925-X * Alone of all her sexe, over de cultus van de maagd Maria. * Myth and Ritual in Christianity Zie ook * Artemis van Efeze * Godin * Moeder van alle goden * Pachamama * Matres Externe links * Warrior Women of Eurasia * Chieftain or Warrior Priestess? * Davis-Kimball * Het vrouwelijk principe * Salomé en de dans met de zeven sluiers * [http://clio.revues.org/document1452.html , La maternité des déesses grecques et les déesses-mères: entre mythe, rite et fantasme, in Clio 21 (2005), art. 8.] * [http://elearning.unifr.ch/antiquitas/modules.php?id_module=6 Les Femmes en public a l'époque Hellenistique Anne BIELMAN] Categorie:Moedergodin Categorie:Neolithicum Categorie:Mythologie bg:Богиня-майка ca:Deessa mare cs:Bohyně Matka da:Modergudinde de:Magna Mater el:Μεγάλη Μητέρα en:Mother goddess eo:Patrino Tero es:Diosa madre et:Emajumalanna fi:Äitijumalatar fr:Déesse mère he:האלה האם it:Grande Madre ja:地母神 ko:대지모 사상 lt:Deivė Motina lv:Lielā pirmmāte no:Modergudinne pt:Deusa mãe ro:Pământ (mitologie) ru:Богиня-мать sr:Богиња мајка tr:Tanrıça tapınımı zh:地母神